ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Void of Course
Void of Course (stylized VOIDOFCOURSE) was a London based label born through the collaboration of modern tailoring designer, Sean-Anthony Moran and film-maker/theatre-performance artist, Christopher Sutton. "Romance of Violence": Spring/Summer 2010 Collection IMG_2385.jpg Night Makers11.jpg|(Jun 5, 2010) IMG_1521.jpg OutsideAppleHQ.jpg|(Aug 26, 2010) Gagavancouver3.jpg "Impossibility Of Love": Fall/Winter 2011 Collection Void of Course Fall 2011 Latex Shirt.jpg Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 017.jpg|Mariano Vivanco (Feb 6, 2011) Void-of-course-fall-2011-shoes.jpg|1 normal_00037.jpg|American Idol (May 11, 2011) IMG_6640.jpg 5-15-11 BBC Radio One 002.jpg|(May 15, 2011) 11 Just Dance1.jpg|BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend (May 15, 2011) IMG_6365.jpg 6 Orange Colored Sky.jpg|BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend (May 15, 2011) Void of Course Fall Winter 2011 Tuxedo jacket.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 2.jpg|Saturday Night Live (May 19, 2011) Void Of Course - Outfit.jpg 7-10-12 Out in Los Angeles 003.jpg|(Jul 10, 2012) #Natacha Marro for VOC. "Fearful Symmetry": Spring/Summer 2012 Collection 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 006.jpg|1 Void of Course Nail-Less Latex Gloves.png 6-8-11 RTLII 2011 Campaign 005.jpg|RTL II (Jun 8, 2011) 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 004.jpg|Volker Hinz (Jun 8, 2011) 6-10-11 Paul O Grady 2.jpg|The Paul O'Grady Show (Jun 10, 2011) Born this way.jpg|(Jun 10, 2011) GagaXFactor.jpg|The X Factor (Jun 14, 2011) The Edge Of Glory (Live At Le Grand Journal 15.06 (3).jpg|Le Grand Journal (Jun 15, 2011) 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 3.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) 110515 Le Grand Journal-LaBoîteÀQuestions.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) 15 June 2011 001.png|(Jun 15, 2011) LittleMonstersVideoAwards.jpg|Little Monsters Video Awards (Jun 15, 2011) 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg|(Jul 4, 2011) Void of Course Spring 2012 Latex & French Chiffon Gown.png 9-19-11 At MetLife Stadium 001.jpg|(Sep 19, 2011) Void of Course Leather Hat With Visor.png|2 11-17-11_Children_in_Need_performance.png|(Nov 17, 2011) 11-17-11 Children in Need Backstage.jpg|(Nov 17, 2011) #Nail-less elbow latex gloves. On June 10, 2011, the Haus shortened the gloves. #Leather hat in collaboration with Cecilio Castrillo for VOC. Customs Custom Void of Course harness on rico sketch.png Custom Void of Course harness on rico.png|1 Born This Way Music Video 008.png|"Born This Way" (January 2011) Void of Course for Charlie le Mindu Pregnancy suit.jpg|2 1 Born This Way4.jpg|BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend (May 15, 2011) Article-0-0C32894400000578-506 634x467.jpg|Saturday Night Live (May 21, 2011) 11-6-11_MTV_European_Music_Awards_performance.jpg|3 MTV Europe Music Awards (Nov 6, 2011) X-Factor MTN Leotard.jpg|3 The X Factor (Nov 13, 2011) Void of Course Marry The Night Hat 001.png|4 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 007.jpg|"Marry The Night" Music video (2011) The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 005.jpg|5 5-12-12 Terry Richardson 012.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 006.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour (2012) Void of Course Government Mask 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 005.jpg|6 The Born This Way Ball Tour (2012) Void of Course custom Bad Romance mask.jpg 5-13-12 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|7 The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 001.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour (2012) Void of Course Crystal Coat.jpg|8 The Born This Way Ball Tour Electric Chapel 005.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour (2012) The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 007.jpg|9 The Born This Way Ball Tour (2012) Void of Course Custom Hat for Judas.jpg|10 Void of Course Custom Outfit for Judas.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 005.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour (2012) I4c76772fc871b 700.jpg|11 The Born This Way Ball Tour (2012) Void Of Course - Leather outfit.png|12 The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 011.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour (2012) #Harness worn by Rick "Zombie Boy" Genest #Pregnant suit for Charlie le Mindu #Dancers' outfits #Hat #12 dancers' outfits and masks #Jacket, pants and mask worn by the "President" (David Lei Brandt. The mask was a reworked version of the one seen in the Fall/Winter 2011 Collection by Cecilio Castrillo with VOC #13 outfits and the mask by Cecilio Castrillo with VOC #Crystal coat #Gaga's latex bra, skirt and the 13 capes #Blue and gold plexiglass crown, top with cape and skirt #Bolero covered with Swarovski crystals #Leather in crystal Link *Little Monsters Category:Designers Category:Accessories